


A Slice of Pie

by TheDisneyOutsider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John enjoys some downtime with his boys. Wee!chesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic...Looking back it's not as good as I thought it was, but my writing has gotten stronger since :)

A Slice of Pie

 

John was sitting at the kitchen table of their rented house. He and the boys had just moved in two days ago after Bobby had called him and told him about a few cases that would keep him in the area for a few months. It didn't matter so much now since summer had started last week and he no longer had to worry about keeping the boys in school, but he wanted to give his boys some sense of a normal life, a place that they could call home for a few months, instead of another moldy hotel room. Besides, things seemed to run a lot smoother when they were settled. The boys had space to play and be kids and there was more of a sense of a routine.  
John sipped his coffee, thinking about how nice the few moments of peace and quiet were. The boys had gone outside over an hour ago to explore the small wooded area that would be their backyard for the next few months. It was going on 12:30pm and he knew that any moment the boys would be tumbling in, complaining of hunger and breaking the silence that now filled the room. 

If on cue, the backdoor swung open and two energetic boys bounced in. Sammy was first, and when John got a good look at him, he saw that the six year old was covered with dirt from head to toe, with the biggest smile you could imagine a six year old having plastered on his face. Next was Dean, who shared his brother’s dirty figure as he smiled down at him. John knew Dean was glad to see Sammy this happy, and he knew that the ten year old would do anything to keep that smile on his little brother’s face for as long as possible.  
John immediately started on lunch, while he listened intently to the constant chatter of his two little boys. He placed two grilled cheese sandwiches and two glasses of milk on the table and the boys dug in enthusiastically.  
Everything was peaceful. Sure the Winchesters may not be considered normal. Yes their family may be a little broken. No they did not lead an apple pie life, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a slice or two every once in a while...

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I would love to hear your thoughts!!


End file.
